


Assemblage Point

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Identity, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Male Bonding, Military, One Shot, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, War, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was what they would live for and what they die for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assemblage Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack — Wreck and Rule ”

Ultra Magnus would have been lying if he had felt that he wasn't unprepared at times. As a commander, he had seen plenty of horrible things. He had seen countless Cybertronians die, Autobots and Decepticons alike, with many forms of machines weaponized against them. There were times when he had indirectly been responsible for many Autobots' deaths; they were screaming warriors to the bitter end. He assured himself that no more would have to perish if they followed his orders.

It wasn't easy with Wheeljack; he was a piece of work, no doubt about that. Being the leader of the Wreckers, Ultra Magnus expected better from him. But he was an outlier, having no respect for authority. The unfortunate thing was that the more Wheeljack rebelled and pried, the more upset the commander got, knowing that he had a point.

But they did have one thing in common. They were both Wreckers. They were a unit.

The Wreckers were never quitters. They never gave up. Ultra Magnus knew that all too well; he still went by their ingrained motto: 'wreck and rule'.

It was what they would live for and what they die for, far from the assemblage they both began at.


End file.
